


your heart in the stars

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, boys in bed, david has freckles, david wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Patrick never claimed to be an artist, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate beauty.





	your heart in the stars

“What… what are you doing?”

“Don’t move.”

David is barely awake, has hardly had time to blink away the sleep when he feels it. There’s a sort of pressure against his skin, not sharp, exactly, but pointy. Unusual.

“But what are you doing?”

Patrick is behind David. He’s been awake about twenty minutes so far, but he’s just noticed something about David that he hadn’t before. And David needs to be still, he insists, for another… oh… minute, maybe.

“Are you _drawing_ on me?” David asks as the sensation becomes clearer around his shoulder. He starts to turn to his back, but Patrick stops him.

“Almost done,” he says, and his voice is high and giddy, and David hates how much he loves it. “Stay still and I’ll finish faster.”

David smiles and presses his face into the pillow. He trusts Patrick, hard is it can be sometimes to trust anyone at all. But this is something he’s learned to lean into rather than run away from, and even if he’s still getting used to it, he sort of loves it, too.

“I need to get up,” David says after another moment, turning his face to the side now, his cheek flush against the crisp white pillowcase.

“Not yet you don’t,” Patrick answers. And David can hear the smile on his lips.

“Give me a good reason to stay.”

It’s quiet, the sensation slowly fading from his skin before he feels something else. Something new and soft and wonderful. Kisses, all of them slow and hot and sending shivers through his body as they start at his shoulder and make their way over his back, up his neck. David closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, mouth hanging open, lips hungry. Patrick _knows_ how to touch David. It’s like an instinct. It’s natural. It’s soothing.

“So you’ll stay in bed with me a little longer?” Patrick whispers against David’s skin, teeth grazing over his shoulder again, a hand at his waist.

“Let me turn around so you can give me more reasons,” David asks. He reaches one arm behind him, but Patrick evades his grasp.

“I want to show you first,” Patrick tells him. He moves away from David’s body and the space he leaves is cold. David pulls the sheet around his shoulders.

“No, not yet,” Patrick says. He pulls the sheet down until it’s bunched around David’s waist. David can hear Patrick moving around in the bed and isn’t quite sure what the hell’s going on, but he doesn’t care anymore. He knows Patrick is there, and that one presence in particular has always been enough to ease his mind and cast his worries into oblivion.

“Okay,” Patrick speaks after a moment. “Look at this.”

David flips to his back and looks up at Patrick. He’s on his knees shirtless and staring down at his phone, the biggest fucking grin on his lips as he turns the screen to face David.

“What am I looking at?” David asks, squinting.

“Put your glasses on.”

David reaches to the table beside him and finds his glasses. After they’re on, he can see that it’s his skin in the photo. His skin but altered, the shoddy image of a heart etched into it.

“You did! You _drew _on me!”

“I played dot-to-dot,” Patrick smiles, lying beside David again.

“What?”

“Your freckles,” Patrick explains. “Sometimes I wake up before you and I--”

“You always wake up before me.”

“Okay, sure. But sometimes you’re turned with your back to me, and I like to look at you like that.”

“Not creepy at all.”

“No, I mean…” he grabs the phone again, zooms in a little on the photo, and turns it back to David. “Your freckles.”

It was a subject David hadn’t expected, and it was a part of him he’d never really enjoyed. The freckles had started forming when he was eight, sun-kissed after a weekend family trip to Athens that had ended when Moira had been called back to production unexpectedly. The trip had been something of a disaster, David recalled, but he couldn’t remember why. He just remembered that when they got back from Greece he had freckles on his skin, and he had since thought of them as a souvenir he wished he could return.

“It’s been driving me crazy,” Patrick continues. “They’re like constellations on you. I wanted to see which ones you had.”

David smiled, relaxes his head back into the pillow.

“I was just tracing and tracing, and then…” Patrick shows him the photo again. “It’s a heart. I mean, I might’ve gone out of my way to make it one, but it’s a heart for sure.”

David only stares at him for a moment. Patrick wonders if he’s gone too far. But of course he has, drawing on David’s skin. David takes such good care of himself. Of course he doesn’t appreciate this. Patrick feels like a fucking asshole all of a sudden.

“You’re so cute,” David whispers.

“What?”

David reaches one hand up behind Patrick’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. He doesn’t want to leave the bed anymore. Not now, not ever.

“So it was okay?” Patrick asks between kisses.

“You’re the most ridiculous, the most--” but in a surprising turn of events, he shuts himself up when he kisses Patrick again.

“You like it?”

“I like _you_,” David says.

“So… you hate it.”

David kisses him again, both arms around Patrick’s middle, intertwining their legs. “I like you,” he repeats.


End file.
